


Shreds of Hope

by zeusfluff



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the events after Peter and Olivia lose Etta in 2036. Written just before watching the episode "An Origin Story."<br/>Peter and Olivia get a third chance at having Etta back. *Written on October 27th, 2012.* Windmark follows them back to the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shreds of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

October 27, 2036

The old wrought-iron bed was cold and held no comfort for me. Peter had pulled me into his arms, my tears mixing with his own. Loud sobs escaped my mouth as Peter pulled me against him tighter. 

“We just got her back and now she’s been taken away from us!”

Even Peter’s warm embrace was having no effective comfort on me, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I’d spent the last twenty-plus years in Amber wondering every moment about Etta. I sobbed harder and louder this time, every fiber in my being was numb now, and a pain settled into my stomach, a deep aching pain that no matter what I did to try and ease it, it only became worse. Peter’s voice was trembling as he held me, his own sobs wracking his body. 

“We can make this right... We’ll get rid of those bald-headed bastards and we’ll get her back, by any means necessary. She can be born again.”

I glanced up at Peter with a questioning look, as my hand unconsciously found the stretch marks forever etched on my stomach. I used to call them ‘symbols of hope’. 

“How?”

Peter kept crying, but there was a twinkle of hope in his eyes. Something I hadn’t seen for awhile. 

“We go back. Walter swiped a device that lets the Observers go back and forth in time. Once we defeat the Observers, we can go back and make everything right. Start over. Etta included.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Push sweetheart! That’s it! Push!”

I let out a cry and a tiny baby’s wailing accompanied it. I sobbed momentarily as Etta came out of me. This was Peter and I’s third chance to make things right. There were no Observers to stop us now. Peter cut the umbilical cord and the nurse put Etta in a receiving blanket, placing her into my arms. Now I was sobbing, I couldn’t believe I was getting a 3rd chance. In reality, this would be the second time Etta was born. But it was perfect. She was perfect. 

“Welcome to the world again Etta Jane Bishop. I’m your mama, and the nice man over there is your daddy.”

Peter was crying now too, all three of our tears mixing together forming one big sobbing ball of emotion. We pulled into a kiss and stayed that way for at least five minutes before we had to break for air. 

“We did it ‘Livia. We showed the world we can change things, now we can start over and give Etta the life she didn’t have before.”

The both of us looked down at the fussy Etta in my arms. Gently, I handed Etta to Peter whose tears kept falling.

“Hi Etta, I’m your daddy. It’s nice to finally meet you in person again. We’re going to give you everything we never could before. A home, happiness and even a few brothers and sisters down the road.”

Now that Peter and I had Etta back again, for the second time, we were never letting her go. We both looked down at her.

“We’re never letting you go again.”

TBC...


	2. Unavoidable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has a nightmare about Windmark entering the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. I own some original ones.

It’s been a week since Peter and I have brought Etta home from the hospital and yet I still get a feeling like someone is watching us. It may just be my irrational fear of the Observers coming back, but of the all the Observers we took down, one got away. The one that got away is the most dangerous and wanted man on the planet. Captain Windmark is the one I worry about coming and taking Etta’s life away again. I turned over in bed and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and get some sleep, knowing full well that Etta would wake for her 2 a.m. feeding soon. 

Etta’s crying was the first thing that registered in my mind, slowly getting up from the kitchen table I made my way up the stairs. My blood ran cold as I saw wet foot prints on the hallway floor. They led to Etta’s room. Making my way quickly into her room I found that my heart stopped and my world began to spin and then my brain went into over drive. Windmark was standing over Etta’s crib, with the very gun he’d shot her with in 2036. Her crying became louder. 

“Don’t you touch her you bastard! You leave Etta alone.”

A loud bang woke me with a start, getting out of bed I padded my way to Etta’s room and scooped her up out of the crib and took her to the rocking chair, rocking her back and forth, placing kisses on her downy soft curls. Placing Etta up against my shoulder, I whispered endearments to her, but more out of comfort for me than for anything else.

“Everything’s ok Etta. Mommy’s here. I won’t let that man hurt you. I won’t let him take you from me again. Not again.”

Etta’s cooing made me realize I should be comforting her, not scaring her. She was getting fussy, so I spoke again, gently rubbing her back in big circular motions with my hand.

"It’s alright sweetheart, go back to sleep mommy’s got ya.”

My worry took over my mind and I rocked Etta some more. She was fussier now, which alerted me that she was hungry. Adjusting her so that she was comfortable, I watched as she latched on and began to suckle. She was having trouble finding the milk, so readjusting her; I helped her out a little. Once I was sure she was suckling again, I traced her soft and tiny eyebrows. She gurgled and continued eating. Peter appeared in the doorway to her room startling me.

“Sweetheart what is it?”

I was shaking as Etta continued to get her fill of breast milk. 

“Peter, we have to protect her.”

Peter seemed confused momentarily and then realization dawned on him. 

“I won’t let Windmark touch a hair on her head ‘Livia. I promise.”

I was apprehensive. I hadn’t realized that Etta had fallen asleep, but was still trying to suckle. Smiling down at her I let her finish off the last of her meal before pulling her away from me. Straightening myself out, I told Peter my fears.

“Peter, he’s the last Observer and the most dangerous on this planet. We still have one of the guns from the future don’t we? If he comes back we can kill him. He’s the last person that I want in this house.”

Peter put a hand up to my face and I leaned into it. His comfort was my strength, though my irrational worry and fear were ruling my mind, my gaze going back down to Etta, who lie fast asleep in my arms.

“Of course, I will not let him destroy this family. Not this time. He won’t take her away. Not again.”

I gave him a nervous smile. He ran a hand over Etta’s tiny head and kissed her crown of her forehead. She snuggled closer to me and grabbed onto the fabric of my Northwestern t-shirt, long since stretched during my months of pregnancy with the tiny miracle in my arms. 

“But we don’t know when he’ll show up Peter, that’s just my point. He could be watching us right now for all we know.”

It was true; Windmark could be watching us, so we’d have to keep our guards up. That wasn’t too hard for me. I was used to keeping my guard up for so many years. 

“Alright. I’ll have Walter rig a security laser in the doorway, that way if we know he comes, we can be ready.”

I kissed the crown of Etta’s head again and traced her eyebrows. 

“Peter, how did we get so lucky? To have her back for the third time? We can finally start over without having to worry about losing her...”

But even I didn’t believe my words at the moment. They seemed almost hollow and empty. 

To Be Continued...


	3. On the Lookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Olivia share another milestone with Etta. Meanwhile Windmark watches from a window outside their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. But I do own a few original characters.

Peter helped Walter set up the trip laser in Etta’s doorway to her room. I couldn’t believe that Etta was a month old now. I set Etta down on her stomach on the blanket I’d spread on the floor for some special ‘tummy time’. Peter was in the kitchen making a sandwich when I noticed Etta was starting to hold her head up. My smile widened and I called for Peter.

“Peter!”

I heard the butter knife in the kitchen hit the floor and he took two large strides into the living room.

“What? What is it sweetheart?”

A smile suddenly adorned his face as he watched Etta. 

“She’s holding her head up.”

Peter could tell Etta was getting frustrated so he lay her on her back giving her a stuffed turtle to play with. I watched as she tried gripping the stuffed turtle, she was getting frustrated with that too so I lay her under her baby gym. She was beginning to gain coordination with her arms and hands. She gurgled at a stuffed purple butterfly dangling just mere inches from her face. She swatted at it and gurgled some more. She then swatted at the yellow star to the left of it and gurgled once more. Etta was our miracle. Her eyes were soon getting blinky, and before I knew it she was fast asleep. Taking her into my arms I padded over towards the couch, sitting down on it. Peter by now had finished his sandwich and was sitting down with me. Looking up at Peter I smiled.

“This is how I always want things to be for her. Never have to worry about what’s around every corner. Just a normal life without having to resort to tactics of brutality and revenge. This time we’ll get to see her grow-up, graduate high school and college, get married, have a baby of her own... Which reminds me: Did you send in your application to get into Harvard Medical School?”

Peter nodded his head at me and traced a finger on Etta’s tiny forehead. 

“Whoa, slow down there Dunham, she’s only a month old. We’ve got plenty of time to watch her grow; in fact, the Bishop tribe can always grow bigger. I’m not saying right now, we’ve got our hands full with a newborn. And yes, I did send the application in. Nina said she’d pull some strings to override it though so that I wouldn’t get into any Bureaucratic potholes that may arise. That’s what drives me crazy, this country runs on it.”

I went back to gazing at the perfect little soul in my arms as she slept. She hadn’t a care in the world. Her face was serene and relaxed. In her sleep, I watched as she took a handful of my shirt and stuck it in her mouth, letting out a cry; I knew that she was hungry. I never got over the fact that her cries were beautiful. The second time I gave birth to her was easier. The first time was difficult; Peter delivered her in the front seat of the car. Shaking my head I traced Etta’s tiny nose and adjusted her so that she could nurse. 

“Remember how I kept telling you I didn’t want that epidural during active labor? Oh my god, now I’d wished I had taken it. I remember this feeling of calm all of sudden wash over me as Doctor Canton urged me to push. The sheet was the only thing covering my body; I can’t believe we’d chosen for me to go in the nude. Hospital gown for the next one?”

Peter smiled at me and kissed my nose.

“Whatever you want sweetheart, you know I’ll support you in whatever you need.”

Smiling at the nursing Etta in my arms I continued my remembrance.

“You were in blue scrubs, which suit you by the way, all of a sudden I felt this weight just disappear from me and tiny shrill cries filled the air, sealing the knowledge that I’d just brought a beautiful baby into this world. Her tiny pink body was just as I remembered it from the first time I gave birth to her in the front of the car. Except this time I wasn’t sitting down. You wouldn’t believe how uncomfortable those stirrups were. But what’s more uncomfortable is doctors sticking their entire hands in you to rotate the baby. I’ll never get over that one, that’s just painful. The first time she just lie there on my stomach screaming. Well I wouldn’t like it if I was cold and wet either and I came from a warm place to sleep in. You know, before when we got Etta back, the second time, she was just this beautiful and strong woman that I’d only imagined in my mind’s eye. Her mannerisms were mine, but the attitude and the way she treated Loyalists was all you Peter...”

Peter placed a hand on the small of my back and shook his head.

“We don’t have to worry about that timeline anymore ‘Livia. We erased it. We killed all those bald bastards, except one. Once he’s gone, all we’ll have of their technology is a go-faster-gun and their scanner. That’s all we need to remind us that we can change things that we don’t have to let things get bad. Our world is already perfect right here. We have Etta back, and this time we get to see her grow up.”

Maybe I was over-thinking things here. I’d enjoy my happiness with Etta. I relished every moment I had with her. I thank any higher power up there every day that they give the four of us. A third chance at a normal life. At least a semblance of it. I wasn’t going to give up any of that! 

“Etta is perfect. We’ll get to see her crawling soon. You were in the basement with Walter the first time it happened. She was so proud of herself. So sure and confident.”

I hadn’t had time to notice that Windmark was watching us from the kitchen window just outside. My world was almost going to be turned upside down in just a short couple of years.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Etta was only four months old and already on her hands and knees, getting ready to crawl, I was sure of it. She gave me a gummy toothless smile and then laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh I’d ever heard.

“Peter, I think she’s really gonna do it this time!”

Peter came into the room with the video camera in his hand, ready to push the record button. 

“Come on princess, can you crawl for mommy and daddy?”

A month ago she’d learned to roll over onto her stomach, she’d been very proud of herself then, and Peter had caught the whole thing on video. Etta wiggled and made a rocking motion with her hands and knees, but she didn’t move forward or backwards. Peter pushed record on the video camera and Etta took one step forward, then another and another.   
It was as if she were showing off for the both of us. Walter came into the room with a strawberry supreme in hand and was happily slurping away at it. 

“My my! This little one is very smart! Peter we should test Etta’s IQ! Look at those little legs go!”

I got down on my hands and knees and motioned for Etta to come towards me.

“Come to mama sweetie. You can do it.”

It took Etta a few minutes, but she finally made it over to me, scooping her up in my arms I placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Good job baby girl.”

Peter smiling still, turned off the camera, and as expected, Walter turned on the inappropriate comments. 

“Son, Olivia I still insist you breastfeed the child until she is three years of age. There’s no harm in it.”

Peter put up a hand to stop Walter.

“Hold the phone on that Walter. I know it’s good for her brain development, but I don’t want my daughter still getting food from her mother when she’s 30 pounds. She’ll be eating solids by then.”

I added my two cents worth, just to counteract Walter’s.

“Yes Walter, I know that if you keep the breasts stimulated you can produce milk until your 60. But I don’t plan on having any more babies after 40 Walter.”

Walter changed subject, while I changed arm positions with Etta.

“Well in that case, may I make some suggestions for the next child?”

I knew this had been coming for awhile now, four months in and Walter was already asking for another grandchild. 

“Go ahead Walter.”

Peter and I were now sitting on the couch together, him taking Etta from my arms and was giving her belly raspberries. 

“I believe for an easier birth of my next grandchild, Olivia you should stand or straddle. Whichever you prefer. Either way would provide the gravitational pull for the child to drop down...”

Peter put up a hand again; he knew where Walter was going with this. 

“Walter please don’t finish that sentence. Your suggestions are appreciated; we’ll take those into consideration when the time comes. No doubt you’ll have more to give us in the days to come.”

Walter happily walked away with his Strawberry Supreme in hand and went to his room, shutting the door. I’d been holding my breath.

“Peter I don’t know if my body can handle what Walter said... I mean can a woman’s body handle contractions standing up? I’d been wondering about that... For now though, we’re taking a break from having babies, let’s see how we raise Etta first for a little while, and then we can think about more later...”

Peter handed Etta back over to me and kissed my forehead.

“I’d love to sit and chat some more, but my homework isn’t going to get done by itself. Time to hit the books.”

I was so proud of Peter, he was really going through with this. Since he’d entered Medical School he’d been pulling straight A’s.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared down the question in the textbook in front of me, reading it aloud.

“At what stage of labor is considered active? Well that’s an easy one: Lengthy contractions 45-60 seconds apart. Two to three minute intervals.”

I looked up when I felt a tiny hand tugging on my pant leg gently. Smiling I pulled Etta into my lap. Shutting my textbook I looked into her toothless smiling face. She was putting   
her hands on my cheeks and patting them. 

“Ah, come to give daddy a little break have we? Well daddy is studying to become a successful doctor. Can you say dada?”

I knew anything was possible. Her IQ could be very advanced, Walter could test her. Olivia came into the room with a glass of chocolate milk and half a pastrami sandwich. Her face was full of worry. Then a smile erupted on her face.

“There you are Etta. Daddy is trying to study. I thought you’d be hungry so I brought you half a pastrami sandwich with extra provolone and some chocolate milk. How goes the studying?”

I opened up my texted book to the page I’d been studying. 

“Well halfway through this book and things are starting to come back to me. I forgot how graphic a lot of this is.”

Olivia looked over my shoulder as she placed the glass of milk and the half a sandwich on the desk. 

“God, is that what it looked like when I was in labor?”

I nodded my head yes at Olivia and turned the page.

“Yes, and this is what you don’t wanna go through. Breech is dangerous, except for in rare cases of Transverse breech. Unless the baby can be turned by external cephalic version into a head first position, a natural birth would be too risky for the mother and the baby.”

Olivia looked at me, and made a pass over her head with her hand. 

“I’ll just pretend I know what you’re talking about. You’re using big words. I think I can glean some of what you’re talking about, a baby can’t be breech. Simple enough to understand once you decipher it. Etta and I will let you get back to studying; the sandwich and milk are there if you get hungry.”

Smiling I took a bite of the Pastrami sandwich and a swig of chocolate milk. Etta gave me a toothless grin from Olivia’s arms. 

“I will always have my girls to talk to when things get sticky...”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the door to the den ajar I went back into the kitchen and set Etta down. Etta gurgled and smiled up at me as I loaded the dishwasher. Then she was off again, crawling with her chubby hands and legs. Peter and I would have to baby-proof the house now that she was crawling. 

“Etta, come back here sweetheart.”

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. Uncertainties and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windmark appears and attacks Olivia. Dealing with the shock is not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. I do own some original ones.

My eyes shot open the moment I felt someone’s hand over my mouth and the tip of something sharp against my baby belly. I had just under a month to go. I found myself face to face with Windmark and the smirk on his face made my blood run cold. I tried to scream, but the more I tried, the more Windmark pressed his hand over my nose and mouth. The sharp tip of the knife I was sure by now, was cutting into my skin. I felt like I was suffocating, things were almost black when I felt and heard Peter move in the bed. Before he could catch Windmark, he disappeared. Turning the lights on in the room, I sat up quickly as Peter came to my aide. My emotions were so high, an emotional mess from being pregnant. 

“Peter he was trying to cut the baby out!”

My eyes wandered to the knife on the floor next to the bed. It was covered in my blood. Tears were brimming at the corners of my eyes, and finally I let the dam loose. I repeated my sentence again as if Peter hadn’t heard me the first time.

“He was trying to cut the baby out!”

I now realized that my yelling had woken Etta up, her sleepy form in the doorway.

“Mama? Baby have owie?”

Etta burst into tears then wanting to come closer, but Walter saved the day scooping her up in his arms. 

“Your mama and your sister will be just fine. How about grampa makes you a strawberry supreme?”

Etta clapped her hands in delight as they walked out of the room. Walter knew just how to get Etta to feel better. Peter called my attention to him.

“Sweetheart, look at me. Will you let me look at the damage?”

I wasn’t really registering anything, other than the fact that I may be bleeding. Peter had a pair of gloves on now and was using the scanner to scan my womb. 

“The wounds deep but it didn’t puncture the amniotic sac, and there’s no fluid leaking. The baby’s ok. It’s you I’m worried about.”

I was shaking. This wasn’t right. Peter was careful as he pressed down on my stomach around the knife puncture mark. 

“You’ll need stitches. This deep wounds at least 7 centimeters in length. God, what was that bastard trying to do?”

I winced as Peter numbed the area around the wound. 

“Peter that hurts.”

He gave me an apologetic glance.

“Sorry sweetheart. This’ll only take a couple of minutes to suture. You don’t have to look if you don’t want to.”

But I looked anyways. Peter made such fine and neat stitches; you would think he’d do well at quilting. They were tight and clean, I’d had stitches before, and they were terrible. These were field stitches. 

“Ouch.”

Peter stopped on his last stitch momentarily.

“Sweetheart, you shouldn’t be feeling a thing at the wound site.”

I shook my head at him.

“No I don’t feel that. She’s kicking. The baby’s kicking.”

He smiled and finished up the last stitch and cut the excess thread away. 

“The rest of these cuts are superficial. I wish I had that tech in my head so that I could...”

My gaze on Peter turned dark. What he was wishing for was a sin in itself.

“Don’t you ever talk like that again Peter. I don’t want to hear you talking like that. In the other timeline it nearly destroyed you. I won’t lose you again to that.”

He swallowed and cleaned up the blood from the superficial cuts. Turning the scanner back on; he pressed a few buttons. 

“Baby’s sitting high up there facing head first. Uw, and almost fully effaced, and your five centimeters dilated. Rest will help it come back down. I promise.”

I threw an arm over my face and groaned. 

“Bed rest Peter? I’ve got paperwork to do. Broyles wants that report in by 5 p.m. tonight.”

By now Peter had me covered with the blankets as Broyles and an ERT team came to dust for prints. I felt very self-conscious suddenly, being in my night clothes and all. Broyles   
put a hand on my shoulder.

“We’ll do everything in our power Dunham to get Windmark. After all, he assaulted a federal agent. I’m sorry if this may seem sensitive but your evidence too. We’ll need to photograph the knife marks on your stomach.”

Turning red, I averted my eyes away from them as Peter lifted up just enough of my shirt to expose the markings on my skin. He stayed by my side as an agent snapped away with his camera. 

“That being said, I’ll post a protective detail outside the house. You’ll have protection 24 hours a day from now on. If you’re up to it, when its daylight I’d like you to come in and recount what happened to you. Maybe we can track Windmark.”

But I knew that would be impossible. Windmark could shift in and out of any reality he liked. 

“I’d be happy to make a statement sir and recount what I remember and saw. But I’m afraid I’m not allowed to leave this bed. I’m on bed rest. Says Peter and my doctor.”

Broyles nodded his head at me somberly.

“I see. You’re alright though Dunham? I can send in a medic for you if you need medical attention.”

I nodded my head and grabbed for Peter’s hand as he pulled my shirt down over my enormous baby belly. 

“Olivia what is it?”

I took a deep breath and breathed deeply for a moment. Through gritted teeth I hissed at him.

“Peter contraction...”

Broyles took that as his cue for him and the other’s to leave the room momentarily. Peter having placed the scanner on the bed next to him turned it back on. Pressing a few   
buttons to change the settings on it, I began to hear the rhythmic tones of a baby’s heartbeat. 

“Sweetheart relax, your nowhere near active or hard labor. It’s just Braxton and Hicks. What you need is rest. You’re still dilated five centimeters. I’d be more worried if you were contracting more at this point.”

Nodding my head I sighed as the contraction subsided. 

“Peter they stopped.”

He set down the scanner and cupped my face in his hands.

“That’s good. The calmer you are, the less dilation you’ll experience, and eventually it’ll just go away until it’s time for the baby to be born. Shouldn’t be more than a couple of days.”

That would be a long time in my book. Sighing, Peter pulled the covers back over me and had me close my eyes. I felt his lips brush against my temple. 

“Get some rest. I’ll tell the techs to be quiet while you sleep.”

A scream from downstairs startled me out of my thoughts. I tore out of bed faster than Peter could stop me. Flying down the stairs I came to the kitchen entrance, and Windmark was there. 

“I would not move if I were you Agent Dunham. I can lock your first born out of this timeline as easily as I can kill you.”

I stood in the doorway hand protectively over my belly. While the other I held up in submission.

“You don’t need to do this.”

His smirk was undeniable. An agent grabbed for Etta, and before Peter could shoot Windmark with the go-faster gun, he disappeared. All this was a lot for me to take in. I stumbled and the floor came up to meet me. Voices were now echoing in my head and the blackness surrounded me.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Light was the first thing that assaulted my eyes. Peter’s voice was a million miles away. I squinted as he shined the pen light into my eyes.

“ ‘Livia, can you hear me?”

Opening my eyes Peter’s concerned face showed up in my line of vision. 

“Peter I had a cramp and I fainted.”

His hand went up to cup my cheek and the concern in his eyes made my stomach churn.

“Probably just a reaction to the pain the cramp gave you.”

Peter’s reaction melted on his face into relief washing over him. 

“Where’s Etta?”

He put a hand on my shoulder and kept his left hand cupping my cheek. 

“She’s with Walter. He’s reading her a story. She’s falling asleep. She’s alright. Don’t worry, other than having a syncopal episode from the cramp, the baby is fine. Nothing leaking, amniotic fluid’s clear, you dilated another centimeter while you were unconscious. I can give you something that will reverse it, but it’ll make you nauseous. It’ll only be for a few minutes. After fifteen minutes you should start to feel better. I’ll check your progress then. This is going to pinch and sting a little sweetheart. Try and relax.”

I nodded my head and turned away from the syringe in his hand. The liquid burned as it went into my system. I closed my eyes to rest them. Within 5 minutes my stomach was pitching and rolling like a ship Peter popped a saltine into my mouth. I crunched on it silently. Opening up my eyes, I find men from the Crime Scene Unit dusting for more prints all over our room. Peter cleared his throat and gestured at them.

“Excuse me gentlemen, if you could please step out of the room one more time for at least ten minutes.”

I stretched a little as Peter turned on the scanner. It beeped twice and shorted out. Peter sighed and became frustrated pressing buttons on the dark screen. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart. The scanner seems to have shorted out. I’ll get to fixing it later. I’ll have to do this the uncomfortable way. Just relax and take a breath for me.”

I nodded my head and averted my eyes. I winced at Peter but kept my mask of calm. 

“Peter Bishop, you need to work on being gentler. I know you’re trying very hard, but if you’re going to take care of women and their babies, you’ve got to find a way to make them feel less uncomfortable.”

Peter gave me a sincere smile. 

“For you anything sweetheart. Everything’s normal. No more dilation. Now, any more nausea?”

I took another breath in and let it out. Shaking my head no I smiled.

“No it’s gone. Can I go and check on Etta?”

Peter nodded and helped me change into some clean clothes. Helping me off the bed when I couldn’t manage, he placed a kiss on my stomach. 

“You really like scaring mommy and daddy don’t you? And yet you like being stubborn at the same time.”

Peter and I made our way towards Etta’s room, and when we got there, Walter was asleep in the chair next to her bed. The book was lying half open on his chest and he was   
snoring softly. Etta was sprawled out on her bed, her blanket on every inch of her body except for her two tiny feet. She smiled in her sleep and let out a contented sigh. Peter shook Walter’s shoulder and he seemed startled awake. 

“Don’t touch my granddaughter.”

Peter put his hands up in submission to show that it was just him. 

“Walter relax, it’s just me. Etta’s asleep in the bed over there. You fell asleep reading to her again.”

I glanced at the copy of Little Red Riding Hood on his chest. Walter moved from the chair and offered it to me.

“Olivia dear, you shouldn’t be on your feet at this late a stage. Peter said you were supposed to be on bed rest dear. Why aren’t you there? He told me you were three centimeters dilated. Standing will increase the process.”

I shook my head as he helped me into the rocking chair. Peter put a hand on Walter’s shoulder.

“Walter it’s ok. I gave her Ritodrine. I was going to give her Terbutaline, but it’s not that serious.”

Walter smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

“Well just because Peter gave you Ritodrine, doesn’t mean you can do anything stressful. Quiet activities only.”

I ran a hand through Etta’s soft curls, she never looked more beautiful. I think of how lucky Peter and I are to get a second chance with her. I looked to Peter and smiled. 

“Thank you for giving me Ritodrine Peter. Remember when I was pregnant with Etta? Magnesium made me feel like crap. I was throwing up all the time.”

Peter ran a hand through my hair and smiled warmly.

“Believe me sweetheart, your Magnesium levels are where they are supposed to be. Your iron levels could be leveled out a little more, but they are within the normal range.”

I nodded and continued running a hand through Etta’s hair. 

“Peter since I’m feeling better, I should probably go in and give Broyles my statement.”

Peter put a hand on my shoulder and frowned.

“Sweetheart, you may be feeling better, but your blood pressure’s borderline. Any kind of excitement will put you into pre-term labor. We don’t need that. Look, you’ve already got Ritodrine in your system, if I gave you Terbutaline if you went into labor, it would overload your system.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and I had left Etta with Walter and Astrid while we visited the Federal Building. He didn’t want me going by myself. Walking through the bullpen, there were at least 15 of my coworkers going here and there with various amounts of paperwork. They all nodded at me as Peter and I went through. Some gave me looks of pity, while others stood tall and nodded. I noticed a field medic sitting in the chair opposite Broyles when we arrived. He gave me a confident nod and had me sit down in the chair in front of the field medic. 

“It’s alright Dunham. She’s just here as a precaution. I’ll step out of the room for a few minutes.”

Agent Carsons gave me a look of pity as she put the blood pressure cuff on my arm. I winced a little as the pressure in my arm increased and I felt the pulse in my forearm. Taking   
the cuff off after letting the pressure out, she sighed and frowned. 

“Your pressure’s borderline Olivia...”

I didn’t let her finish.

“Yes I know. I’ve already heard all this from Peter, that if I don’t stay calm I’ll go into preterm labor. I’ve already got Ritodrine in my system. It reversed the dilation and the contractions I was feeling...”

Peter interjected. 

“She knows she’s supposed to stay calm.”

Agent Carsons looked at me concerned.

“Olivia, you’re bleeding.”

I looked down at my shirt.

“Peter, I think you might have pulled that last stitch too tight.”

Peter shook his head. 

“ ‘Livia, those were perfect field stitches. Nice and tight. Too loose, and they’ll fall out and the wound will get infected and won’t heal properly. Too tight like a cheap watch, and they will bust apart as soon as any force, even the smallest of efforts presents itself.”

Agent Carsons tried to make a conversation with me while she fixed my stitches. 

“I hope someone tracks down Windmark soon. He makes my skin crawl. Ironically, he won’t come within 50 feet of this building. It would probably be safer if you stayed here. If its your baby he wants he’ll go to all the places he knows where to look for you first. The lab, your home you name it. Those are some pretty deep cuts. What was he trying to do? Cut your baby out?”

I only looked away and grabbed for Peter’s hand. 

“We’ll have to bring Etta and Walter here as well. It’ll be safer for the both of them.”

I nodded my head at Peter and squeezed his hand for comfort.

“Ok, have Broyles send an escort in to bring them back here.”

To Be Continued...


	7. Fortified Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia, Peter and their family hide-out in the federal building. Then they welcome their 2nd daughter Emma into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. I own some original characters.

The Federal Building felt like a fortified fortress. Even if it was a fortified fortress of sorts, I was heavily guarded. I was ordered to stay away from windows, in case Windmark saw me. I was doing everything in my power to induce labor, but the baby was stubborn, and so was my body. Peter came into my office with a cup of hot chamomile tea. 

“Here’s your tea sweetheart. The baby will come when she wants to. Right now the best thing for you is to stay calm. Your body will let you know when it’s time.”

Taking a sip at my hot tea, I peeked out the window. Peter shook his head at me.

“Sweetheart, stay away from the window. You know what Broyles said.”

Putting the shades back I sighed, placing the tea cup on my desk. My hands resting on my enormous belly I didn’t know how much longer I could stand this. 

“She must be uncomfortable by now. She’s so big. Not only is she sitting on my bladder all the time, but everything must be very cramped for her in there, so much that she can’t move.”

He put his hands on my shoulders and started to rub.

“Peter don’t change the subject. Besides, you’re burrowing into my shoulder blades again.”

Peter obeyed my request as I pushed myself from my chair behind my desk. Walking out into the hallway I made my way towards the nursery where Etta was currently playing. On   
a table not far from her was a painting.

“Look momma, I painted a purple rose for you. Isn’t it pretty?”

Smiling I managed to kneel down next to her and grab a purple crayon to help her color.

“It’s beautiful baby girl. Is this supposed to be Gene?”

Etta laughed and I helped her color the blob that was supposed to resemble Gene.

“Moo! It is Gene momma! Isn’t she pretty?”

She looked at me and made her ‘icky’ face as I sat down.

“Ew, momma, did you go potty?”

Embarrassed I looked down at my feet. Closing my eyes I blew out a breath. Peter felt me tense and pulled me to my feet. 

“No sweetheart, your sister is coming.”

Etta’s face lit up.

“Emma’s coming?”

Nodding my head I let out another painful breath. Peter helped me out of the room.

“Steady as she goes sweetheart. How far apart are your contractions?”

I shook my head, I wasn’t quite sure.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been very good at timing them. Not even with Etta remember?”

I was ignoring the stares as Peter helped me down the hallway. In no time we were back in my room and into bed. 

“Into bed you go sweetheart. I know it hurts, breathe through the pain. There we go, that’s it.”

I turned onto my side and curled up into a ball. 

“Peter, something for the pain please...”

I tensed as another contraction swept over me in waves. 

“I’d give you an epidural sweetheart, but I have to wait until your contractions are a little closer together. You’ll be at five centimeters in a few minutes.”

I sighed and clenched the sheets on the bed. When the contraction passed I opened up my eyes and turned over changing position of my hand in Peter’s, I could see confidence in   
his eyes. 

“Emma is stubborn, but she’ll come on her own terms as I’ve said before. I’ve never met a more stubborn baby before. Peter, can I see her one more time?”

Peter always the man to do my biding for me, obliged by my request. He rolled the ultrasound machine over towards the bed and turned it on. I shivered as he spread the conducting gel over my enormous baby belly. 

“Peter, that’s cold.”

He gave me an apologetic look. 

“Sorry sweetheart. Looks like someone’s testing their space. Emma’s stretching her arms and legs. Shouldn’t be too long until she’s fully effaced. Another hour at least.”

Sighing once more, I watched Peter clear the excess gel from my stomach and place the blanket back over me. I picked at the iv push in my hand.

“This iv drip isn’t helping much. I’m so thirsty.”

Peter popped a piece of ice into my mouth and I savored it until it was gone. The sensation didn’t last long enough. 

“I’ll have the field medic get more ice for you. In the meantime, I think you should take a little nap. Conserve your energy.”

Closing my eyes I let sleep envelope me. I felt Peter’s warm lips brush against my forehead. Hearing the door open, I crack my eyes open just a little to see that it was Walter. I   
heard Peter’s whispering.

“She’s sleeping Walter, Emma’s not here yet. I’m watching the baby’s heart rate it keeps spiking and dipping. But nothing below 80. Olivia’s ok, she’s not in any immediate danger.”

I heard Peter tear some readings from the machine monitoring Emma’s heart rate. Opening up my eyes all the way, I turned my head toward Peter concerned.

“Peter what is it?”

I managed to push myself into a sitting position on the bed. 

“Emma’s ok sweetheart. Her heart rate isn’t going below 80. It’s holding at 82. The band could be giving false readings too. I’ll adjust it to see if that makes a difference.”

I held my breath and placed my index finger just above where I felt Emma’s feet stretching out. 

“Easy does it baby girl. You’ll be out real soon.”

Peter was adjusting the band around my stomach with such care. A look of relief crossed his face as Emma’s heart rate evened out. 

“Sensor glitch sweetheart. The band slipped. Heart rate’s normal.”

Letting a few stray tears fall, I wiped them back frustrated that this labor wasn’t progressing along the way it should. 

“Peter is she really alright?”

He nodded his head in confidence and gave me his 100 watt smile. 

“She’s fine sweetheart. Everything’s progressing the way it should. Just give it some more time. Now I’ve gotten in touch with an Anesthesiologist from Boston General, he’ll be   
here within in 30 minutes. Just hang in there. That epidural is on its way. Just relax.”

Walter pulled up a chair beside me and smiled. 

“You are doing wonderful dear. Give yourself some time. Emma is a stubborn child. Not much different from Etta. You’ll start to feel her moving down the birth canal soon as the contractions get more intense...”

I put a hand up to stop Walter from talking.

“I know where this conversation is going Walter. No more details. I know what my body is doing.”

Walter stood from the chair and kissed my forehead.

“Good luck Olivia. Inform me the moment my grandchild enters the world!”

He was just like a child himself a lot of the time. I watched him skip off into the hallway announcing to the whole world and everybody in it that he was about to become a   
grandfather for the second time. Laughing I turned to Peter as a large contraction swept over me and I couldn’t shake it. Peter made his way over to me and took my hand, my grip as tight as a vice. 

“Remember to breathe. In and out. In through your nose and out through your mouth slowly. Take deep cleansing breaths. Keep going. I know it hurts. Blow through the pain sweetheart. I’m right here.”

My grip on him never left its place as I leaned into him. My fingers from my right hand dug into his back and I blew my breath into his hair. This one was lasting longer than the last few before that. My body was quivering, almost on the verge of a cascading earthquake. 

“Peter I can’t do this! It hurts too much. It’s getting harder to breathe.”

I felt Peter’s hands up against my back rubbing it in wide comforting strokes. He helped me put on a nasal cannula and I felt better. At least now I could breathe through the pain. Finally the contraction subsided and I kept my hold on Peter. I didn’t want to let go for fear it would come back as soon as I did. I sighed in relief as the Anesthesiologist came into the room.

“Finally! Some relief! Just gimme that epidural! Please!”

Peter kept me in his arms and I closed my eyes.

“Keep your back nice and round sweetheart. That’s it. You’re going to feel a little sting. Just keep yourself relaxed.”

I nodded my head and kept my grip on Peter. It wasn’t long before the pain was dulled just enough to the point where I could breathe normally. He helped me lie back on the bed and tucked the covers around me. Turning to the Anesthesiologist he smiled, shaking his hand. 

“Thanks for your help Doctor Hastens. You don’t know how much my wife needed this. With our first, we didn’t do any drugs.”

Nodding he left the room. I turned to Peter; a tired smile adorned my face. But at least I wasn’t in pain. 

“Thank-you Peter. The pain is gone, but the pressure is still present. Can you tell me how far I’m dilated?”

Peter nodded his head and smiled. I looked up at the ceiling distracting myself. My face must have had a look of apprehension on my face, but Peter put my fears and worries aside.

“Your there sweetheart. 10 centimeters. So, should I do the honors or would you rather have Doctor Elker help you?”

Shaking my head at him I smiled. 

“You need the experience. Besides that is part of your training Peter. Attending live births is mandatory for you to graduate. I’m willing to be your first patient.”

He nodded as Doctor Elker came into the room with two nurses. She helped him take his white coat off as one nurse rolled up his sleeves on his sweater. Clearing his throat he   
looked into the eyes of the nurse to the left of him.

“I’ll need some receiving blankets and a bulb syringe.”

Giving the ok nod towards me I mustered up all the strength I could find and began to push. Somehow, the side rails on the bed were giving me the leverage and the advantage I needed. Gripping them tighter I managed to glance down at the top of Peter’s head, I don’t know what gave me the urge to stare at a lone strand of gray hair by his part. I needed something to focus on I guess because the next thing I knew, I could hear the first cries of a baby fill the expanse of the room. Tears clouded my vision as Peter held the tiny red and screaming wrinkly even, baby over the blood-soaked sheet below me. 

“There’s mommy! Funny I’m the first person you see kiddo when you came out of your mom.”

Swiping the tears away, clearly embarrassed, I watched as Peter carefully cut away the umbilical cord with a pair of surgical scissors. Emma’s screaming and crying became murmured whiny coos as Peter swaddled her in a pink receiving blanket and reached over where he was sitting and placed her into my arms. 

“Hi Emma. I’m your mommy. It’s finally nice to see you in the flesh.”

Peter had tears of his own but was now focusing his attention back on the lower half of me, wincing I tried to ignore the pain of the afterbirth leaving my body.

“You’ll feel some tugging for a few minutes while I help you deliver the afterbirth. Relax as best you can.”

I knew that would be impossible as my feet were still attached to the stirrups and my back was sitting at an odd angle. 

“I’ll do my best Peter. But I gotta tell ya, not a big fan of the stirrup thing. My body is kind of hanging halfway in the air.”

It didn’t seem as long as I thought when the pressure and pain left me. I was relieved when Peter and a nurse helped free my feet from the confining stirrups trapping them in   
place. Now on my back again, I hadn’t realized how sore I was until this moment. But it didn’t matter; I finally had my second daughter in my arms, and the man who took such care in her delivery, her soon-to-be Doctor, Peter Bishop. Her father. Peter had cleaned up by now and had his Doctor’s coat on once again and we were posing for a picture. The flash from the camera went off and the picture cemented itself in the confines of the memory card on the camera. Wait till Walter and Etta see the newest member of the Bishop-Dunham family.

To Be Continued...


	8. Etta and Emma meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etta and Emma meet. Olivia has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. I own a few original characters.

“Etta come here, I want you to meet your sister Emma.”

Etta was a squirming bundle of energy. She climbed onto the bed with Peter’s help and peeked into the pink blanket. Her lip turned into a pout and then she began to cry.

“No! My mommy!”

Peter grabbed for the hysterical bundle of Etta and set her down on the floor while I turned my attention back to a now screaming Emma.

“I think it’s finally sunk in ‘Livia, that she’s not alone anymore. This didn’t go like I’d planned.”

Emma calmed slightly as I rocked her. Etta was crying as Peter tried calming her. 

“Daddy! Who is that baby? That’s my mommy!”

It took a minute, but Peter finally got Etta calm again. 

“Etta do you remember what daddy and mommy said about Emma? That when she came you promised you’d be a good girl and the best big sister ever and help out?”

Etta nodded her head yes at Peter.

“Yes daddy, I ‘member...”

Peter always knew the right thing to say to her, to diffuse a situation before it got out of hand. My left arm began to quiver suddenly; I got Peter’s attention before everything went blank.

“Peter my arm...”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly taking action, I placed Emma back into the plastic basinet and went back to Olivia. I held her down as I yelled for back-up.

“I need some help in here!”

I was doing my best to hold her thrashing form down, but she was stronger than she looked. The next thing I did was about the dumbest I’ve ever done. I stuck my finger in her mouth so that her airway was clear. That was a mistake on my part.

“Ow! Damn it! She bit me!”

Three other doctors and four nurses came scurrying in.

“Get that looked at and cleaned up doctor.”

I shook my head no.

“No. I’m staying with my wife. Get some gauze; I think she swallowed her tongue.”

Another nurse came into the room and inquired at about Emma.

“Doctor Starson, where’s the baby?”

As Doctor Starson was stitching up my index finger I glanced back at the empty basinet. Etta was gone too. I was out of my chair in an instant, heart pounding I began calling for Etta. Doctor Starson chasing me around the room.

“Doctor Bishop, sit down! I need to finish the last stitch!”

Shaking my head no I looked around the room some more.

“Etta come out right now! Daddy doesn’t think this is funny!”

I opened up the bathroom and looked into the shower, behind the curtain. Nothing. I ripped open the closet doors and looked around and under Olivia’s belongings. Nothing. Relenting, I sat back down in the chair and let Doctor Starson finish the last stitch.

“Don’t worry Doctor Bishop. You’re daughter’s couldn’t have gone far.”

But I wasn’t having it. 

“Doctor Starson, you don’t realize what kind of trouble is waiting for the both of them if they leave this building. There is a man standing out there waiting to kill them.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etta walked down one of the empty hallways. Emma tucked as safely in her arms as she could get her, without dropping her. She was fast asleep. Etta was looking for a place to hide. She wasn’t feeling so good. Reaching for the door to a meeting room, she reached up and pushed the handle down. Shutting the door slightly, she removed the couch cushion and placed it onto the floor, carefully placing Emma onto it. Emma’s sleeping form didn’t budge. Etta sprawled out next to the couch cushion and closed her eyes. 

“We’re safe here Emma. Daddy will find us.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was stabilized by now and was startled when her phone began to beep. I watched as she picked it up and was looking at some sort of message. Then a scream and crying that pierced the soul ensued. 

“Not my babies! NO!”

I immediately went for the phone and glanced at the photo on it. I felt sick, the kind of sick you don’t recover from after you’ve lost a child. I swallowed down the bitter taste of acid and bile coming up my throat. I scrolled down to read the message. ‘This is what will happen to them if you leave.’ Broyles had just come into the room and I gave him Olivia’s phone. His eyes widened and he exited the message, placing the phone back onto the side table. 

“He’s in the building! Lock it down! I want every floor in the building searched now!”

Olivia took the nasal cannula off and was now pushing her way out of bed. I tried stopping her, but she had strength right now I didn’t know she had.

“Out of my way Peter! I’m going to kill that son of a bitch myself!”

Olivia stopped ten feet shy of the door to the room when a sticky splashing mess hit the floor. Her entire body followed, collapsing to the ground. I was there immediately. My   
doctor’s coat discarded on the back of the chair next to the bed. Blood was starting to pool by the door. We needed to get this cleaned up. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her as best I could back to the bed. I started barking out orders before I could fully register what was going on.

“Ok we’re going to need at least a dozen or more towels! Someone get in there! Her Uterus is becoming boggy; it needs to firm up so that the bleeding will stop!”

I felt violently ill to my stomach suddenly and I ran out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Finding the nearest stall in the men’s restroom I hurled myself at the porcelain toilet bowl, emptying the contents of my stomach. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I flushed the toilet. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that my eyes had bags under them.

“You’ve been putting in too many hours lately old man...”

Shedding my bloodied clothes I replaced them with baby blue scrubs. These 13 hour days were hell on my body. I discarded my soiled clothes into the proper laundering bin just outside the restroom and proceeded to continue looking for Etta and Emma. Floor by floor I searched. All rooms empty. I tried Olivia’s office. It was locked. Broyles came by and saw me jiggling the lock. He pulled a card key out of his pocket and swiped it next to the door.

“Card keys are a little easier to handle than keys these days Bishop.”

Nodding my head I opened up the door. At first glance, I didn’t find anything. That is until I got to the other side of Olivia’s desk. Etta was sprawled on the floor next to Emma who was lying on a couch cushion. Swallowing hard, I bent over, putting a hand up to her nose and mouth to try and detect her breathing. I took my stethoscope from around my neck, putting the earpieces in my ears; I placed it gently against her tiny chest. She had a heartbeat, her breathing was shallow, but she’s probably just sleeping. I pulled her into my arms, and as I did, drips of red began to dot my left arm. My heart sank. She’d hit her head on something. Tears stung the corner of my eyes but I kept them at bay. I made a fist and gently rubbed her chest. I sighed in relief when she scrunched up her face, opened up her eyes and began to cry. I nodded my head and smiled through my tears.

“That’s my good girl. Let daddy hear that beautiful strong cry of yours.”

I checked the back of her head again and realized it was just a cut on her head. Suppose it was superficial maybe? Emma was fast asleep. Scooping up Etta into my arm I hurried out of the room. Another doctor was now accompanying me with Emma in tow. She slept the whole way back to the medical wing. The whole building was still on lockdown. This was going to be a long day.

To Be Continued...


	9. Safety Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Etta are found. Peter and Olivia share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. A few original ones are.

Emma had been taken to the nursery for the night and Etta had been discharged on the account that she only needed one stitch to the back of her head. Astrid was staying with her on the next floor up. They’d fixed her up a nice children’s room so that she could sleep. Walter was three floors up working on who knows what. At the moment, I didn’t care. I was tired, but glad that everything was alright for the moment. Shutting the lights off, I went towards Olivia’s bed and took my shoes off. Climbing under the covers, I pulled her close to me. She was my safety net, and I was hers. We kept each other safe from harm’s way. Pulling her into my arms I breathed in her sweet scent of strawberry shampoo she’d brought from home. 

“How did you get your strawberry shampoo in here?”

Olivia only smiled and snuggled into me.

“One of the female agents: an Agent Swanson I believe stopped by the house, the agents there let her in and she grabbed a few things, had them delivered here. Peter that first   
shower after giving birth is glorious! You wouldn’t believe how disgusting my body felt. My hair was all matted to my head, and I really just needed a shower.”

I nodded my head and buried my face in her sweet smelling hair once more. Now completely relaxed, I pulled Olivia as close to me as I could get and held her in a protective embrace. I wasn’t going to let anyone touch a hair on her head, Emma or Etta’s.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was asleep now, I could hear his evened out breathing. When Windmark was gone we’d have time for ourselves. Right now our focus was on him. Getting rid of him, destroying him. Shaking my head, my mind was registering too many things at once. Sometimes I wished I could just enjoy life without the constraints of the dangers of the outside world. Just once. Staring back at the man sleeping with me in his embrace, all I wanted was to be in his safety net. He was already in mine and we’d reciprocate that to each other for the rest of our lives. After all, it was until death do us part right? We had an entire lifetime to continue to get to know each other. I lazily traced the scar on his right hand. Soon my eyes became heavy and I realized: Emma would have to eat in a couple of hours. I should probably get some sleep. Smiling, I curled into Peter’s embrace as best I could and closed my eyes. 

“Both of our children are safe and now we have two perfect little souls.”

I saw Peter smile in his sleep. He must be having some wonderful dream. Sometimes I wished I could be apart of it. But then again maybe I already am. He married me. Smiling once more, I let myself fly to dreamland, finally know that both of my children were safe. For now at least.

To Be Continued...


	10. Destroyed: Safety Net Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windmark is destroyed. Peter and Olivia share a few moments with Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine. Emma is.

Windmark was finally gone. Broyles had slipped the giant cold virus into his water. Within minutes he was gone. It’d only been two days since it happened, but I already felt safer. I was still on leave, and so was Peter so we had some time for ourselves now. Etta and Emma asleep and Walter saying that he’d stay at the lab so that:  
‘We kids could have some privacy’.

I chuckled at the thought of his words. I knew he wanted another grandchild already, but we weren’t going the whole nine yards, at least not tonight. Peter and I thought we’d start out slow. I pulled away from our heated kiss.

“I know I said we could have some time to ourselves Peter. But it’s only been a month since we had Emma. I think we should hold off on anything really serious right now. I think Walter right now is putting too many eggs in one basket. We should at least wait another year before giving him a third grandchild. Besides there is something special that you might like for your birthday. But I’m not telling. It’s a surprise...”

I began to hear Emma cry over the baby monitor. He was out of bed faster than I could get out of it and down the hallway. Back in a flash, Peter was now in tow with Emma in his arms. She squirmed and whimpered. He gently placed her into my arms and watched as I undid my nightgown a little. Emma was now a pro at finding where she got her food. She was clumsy at first, but now she knew exactly where to look. I quietly traced her tiny nose with my index finger as she ate. Her little mouth moving around over my breast. It wasn’t long before she was asleep again, her tiny tummy full of much needed nourishment. Fixing my nightgown and tying it closed, I placed a soft kiss onto Emma’s tiny head.

“Sleep well my little angel.”

Emma gurgled in her sleep and smiled. Sometimes I wondered what they were dreaming about. Peter took her from my arms and went back towards her room. I sighed, content for the moment. To say the least, I was tired. Emma still woke every couple of hours for feedings. My eyes were drooping and before I knew it I was fast asleep. I had nothing to worry about now that Windmark was gone, my children safe from that threat at least. Peter’s sighing stirred me slightly, and I curled into his embrace. Falling back asleep, my safety net was now restored to its former glory and Windmark had finally been destroyed. No more nightmares.

The End.


End file.
